pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hanako Inoue/Please help me... I really need advice T T
This isn't PP-related, but I REALLY NEED HELP GUYS I'm on a desperate state and if you could read this I'd appreciate it so much because I need help and I just want to suicide in this situation ;-; Ok. Basically I'm like Wakana from PRRL- moving schools all the time for personal stuff I WON'T state. At this school I met this lonely girl who is hated and toyed with by everyone because she's weak and cries easily. I tried to do a good thing and become her friend, we had so much fun all the time 'till I had to move after a month. We kept in contact and since we both loved Pretty Rhythm when it aired for a short time she kept saying we were like MARs and no one will stop our friendship. One day this girl got depressed for reasons she won't tell me and she texted me every day and, oh my door I swear to god she put so much stress and negative emotions on me I started to become, like, CRAZY, I couldn't take it anymore She came back to her old self (after mentally murdering me a few times obviously) and I stopped texting her because I had now an huge phobia of her even worse than Ajimi (well, imagine yourself dealing with a depressed PSYCHO who puts so much angst on you every day 24/7 even during night for two damn months) She got this habit of texting me and saying stuff like "You hate me you're heartless selfish ugly a piece of crap and I can't stand you please leave me to die oh I wanna die I wanna die just let me be I'll just forget you and die... Farewell my happy self" EVERYDAY and I was even more stressed than before bc we kept getting into pointless fights- Well technically not cuz all I did was telling her "c'mon I'm gonna visit you soon so we'll have lots of fun" but she found, like, an hidden meaning (THERE WAS NO DAMN HIDDEN MEANING) and that meaning was "I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUU" Another day she saide we have nothing in common and just insulted -WITHOUT WATCHING- PriPara bc she said it's weird and ugly and for little kids and idiots, SHE INSULTED THIS WIKI, she insulted Pretty Rhythm saying she now hates it and said "You should watch Steven Universe instead of your childish non-sense colorful bubblegum stuff" I NEVER INSULTED LIKE THAT THE STUFF SHE LIKES. One day she cut off our contacts blocking me (not on a social network, I don't have any, but on our cell phones) and I was IN HEAVEN bc you have no clue, I really really really love her (AS A FRIEND BAKA) and I care about her but OH GOD she's just... wiping my life off like this and I wanted to die so badly... Then today this best friend of ours (basically the Aira between us I guess) put us to talk and become friends again but she got mad and said "YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME". So I blocked her again bc oh god Now in this situation, she texted me via this Aira and I really couldn't help but cry because she's so depressed and I want to be there for her but NO I don't wanna go crazy again And I basically have no choices I can't even regret! *Keeping her blocked- I'll surely feel good after a bit (duh I've got feelings) and she won't drive me crazy but she'll feel so bad... *Unblocking- Ok I JUST CAN'T do this because if we make up she'll just use me again when she's angry/depressed and drive me crazy and give me instructions like "You HAVE to text me this phrase everyday" (she actually told me the other day these exact words) and I believe I'll just want to suicide after a few months of this hell Don't just answer unblock her because IT'S HARDER THAN IT SEEMS. Believe me I might care about her but I CARE ABOUT MY LIFE and I don't wanna go crazy again and want to suicide because SHE'S SOMETHING IMPOSSIBLE YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW MUCH SHE STRESSES YOU OUT!!!!!!!!! But also I can't make her suffer keeping her blocked and vanishing bc she might be a psycho but she clearly tells me everyday she cares about our friendship (even if calling me a piece of crap 24/7) PLEASE HELP ME. I REALLY MEAN IT. AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME SUPPORT BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE'S IMPOSSIBLE TO HANDLE AND I STILL HAVEN'T RECOVERED FROM ALL THAT STRESS. I'M IN A STATE I COULD EVEN LEAVE THE WIKI IF IT KEEPS GOING LIKE THIS BC I'M REALLY RISKING TO GO CRAZY BECAUSE OF THIS PERSON. Please... Please I beg you T_T Category:Blog posts